


最佳位置

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 同名歌曲，更偏爱赵学而在2012 YY Concert上面的版本卑微而虔诚。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: 夜话港乐 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	最佳位置

**Author's Note:**

> 是我本人的早期作品，不成熟之处请多见谅

最佳位置

**【1** **】**

餐桌上已经过分热闹，立香是最后一个到的，到的时候大家已经在拿着啤酒闲聊了，他们和她打了声招呼，又因为桌上只剩下残羹剩饭，喊来了服务员重新点菜。

“啊，你们点些下酒的菜就好了，”立香连忙摆摆手，库丘林接过她的手提包，让她坐到自己身边：“我刚从公司的聚会赶过来。”

“你不是每次都抱怨聚会的东西不好吃么？”库丘林伸手从别人那拿来菜牌，“嗯，我记得有你最喜欢吃的菜，你确定不要？”

“要！”

“噗。”

她吐了吐舌头，朋友已经帮她加上这道菜，库丘林看着她无奈地笑，给她开了瓶新的啤酒。

“所以今天怎么突然约出来吃饭了？”

“那你得问问你身边那位花花公子，”朋友用啤酒指了指库丘林，“第几个了，库丘林？”

“没有数过。”

“不管怎样还是要庆祝一下库丘林回归单身贵族的行列。”

立香了然，喝了一口酒：“我懂了，他分手了。”

“对，他的第十七任女朋友，不，前女友，今天跟他说了分手。”

“哎，原来是女方先提出来的吗？”

“到底会有谁忍得了他这种花花肠子啦……”

“一边有着女朋友一边还撩我们公司前台的小姐姐……”

“等下，”库丘林插口道，“一码事归一码事，我可没有撩我们的前台啊，我这次是清白的。”

“那你俩干嘛看起来那么熟络？”

“我只是帮了她抬了点东西上公司而已，就这么一次，也没别的了，”库丘林耸耸肩，“你要是看上了就下手呗，可别怪我啊。”

“可恶，我居然错过了这么好的机会！你这个人到底为什么做什么都那么凑巧啊！”

“来来来干杯，祝福你可以顺利找到前台的漂亮小姐姐当女朋友！”

“比起这个我觉得库丘林应该很快又有新的女朋友了，庆祝他的第十八任女朋友！”

立香扑哧一声笑了出来：“我倒是想看，如果他结婚的时候把他所有前女友都请来，那场面是有多好看。”

“估计到时候库丘林笑都笑不出来，哈。”

“顺便把没能当成女朋友的候补都请来，希望有容得下那么多人的饭店。”

“大喜的日子底下一片哀怨的哭声，还有我们一群人幸灾乐祸的样子。”

“画面感笑死我了，但是新娘也太可怜了。”

“这个点子也太坏了点。”

“行了行了，别再调侃我了，”库丘林喝了口酒，“这根本不是你们硬是要我请客的主要理由。”

“哎？难道还有什么大事？”立香惊讶地看着他。

“我今天升职了，当了部长，以后整个部门都是我负责了。”

“哎？那不请客真的太过分了！不过恭喜啊，库丘林，现在你就是高贵的单身王老五了！而且升职了也有更大的几率能找到新的女朋友了！”

“到底为什么话题一直绕不开单身啊！”

“嘛，不过我也要升职了，”立香美滋滋地跟他碰了碰杯，“虽然我还没答应。”

“嗯？为什么不答应啊？”

“因为升职了我就要去公司总部了，从这过去要开3个小时车，而且有点着急，如果我答应了的话，下个月我就要走了。”

**我也数过**

**排着队等讨好你有几个**

**还未有新空缺来容纳我**

**正选只得一个** **候选经已太多**

**【2** **】**

谈起工作后大家开始滔滔不绝地发起牢骚，老板怎样，员工怎样，同事都是猪队友，又或者是每天都在和傻子们斗智斗勇，福利待遇如何之类的内容。最后饭桌上只剩下他们两个人，库丘林还在喝酒，立香则在跟一块她尝试了无数次仍然夹不起的的肉做着最后的抗争。

“你干脆把盘子拿过来吧。”

“我不要！我要把它夹起来！”

然而还是已失败告终，库丘林憋着笑，用筷子帮她夹到碗里，“快吃。”

立香鼓着嘴，有些赌气，闷闷地吃下最后一块肉。库丘林看到她还剩下半瓶酒，于是拿了过来喝了个干净，末了还感慨这酒不好喝。

她皱眉：“不好喝那你还喝那么多？”

就像库丘林也曾无数次在分手后说谈恋爱没意思，结果很快就好了伤疤忘了疼地开始了下一场恋爱一样。他的女友形形色色，什么类型都有，以至于被她吐槽过分滥情。

“不喝多几种酒怎么知道自己喜欢哪种？”库丘林振振有词。

是的，他和自己哪里是一个性子的人。第一次喝酒尝的是啤酒，从此之后她喝酒也只喝啤酒，碰了别的，也说不喜欢，钟情得不像话。

别人好奇库丘林什么时候肯停下斟酒的酒杯或换酒，又或者放弃喝酒转而投奔白开水的行列，只有立香对他喝酒从不评论，只是问他好不好喝，喜不喜欢，如果喜欢，那就好。

“我刚刚一直在想要不要答应升职的事，”立香撑着头，“虽然觉得答应比较好，但是我不是很想离开这。”

库丘林抬头看了她一眼，等着她继续说下去。

“然后又在想别的，突然发现我都跟在你身边快十年了。”

“何止十年，”库丘林想了想，“高中的时候你就认识我了，高中三年，大学四年，就连毕业后都快四年了。”

“那么久了吗，居然都十一年了！”

库丘林笑了：“是啊，过完今年就是十二年了，我还要比你大上两年，现在我也成了半个老头子了。”

吃饭的地方离两个人住的地方不算远，立香现在住的地方还是库丘林帮她找的，离库丘林家也不过两条街的距离。她想起库丘林后来因为工作搬过一次家，之前住的地方倒是从大学就开始住了。

“说起来，为什么当时读大学时你突然不住学校宿舍反而搬了出来啊？”

“和宿友打架了。”

“哎……好好的为什么突然打架了？”

“太久了，忘了，总之看不顺眼打了一架，然后就出来找房子，搬了出来。况且一个人住还舒服点。”

“突然意识到我和你认识很久了啊，像是认识了大半辈子……这么一想还真的，我还记得你高中和大学时的女朋友的样子，不过现在出来工作后，你的女朋友我只见过其中几个。”

“毕竟现在大家都忙，也不是能经常出来见面，像今天这样突然兴起的就更少了。”

“不管怎样还是恭喜你升职啊。分手的事有些可惜了，我觉得她挺好的。”

“嗯？你觉得她很好？”

“是啊，挺不错的，和你站一起也很衬你。如果你最后能跟她成了，我会衷心支持的。以前还想过你俩要真的结婚了，能不能让新娘把花球扔给我呢，让我沾点喜气。”

库丘林眼神有些黯淡，而立香还在幻想着他的婚礼会如何，他没有插嘴，直到她把话题绕回去他什么时候会有新女友时，他才无奈地打断。

“比起担心我的婚礼，你公司那边怎么办？”

两个人沉默了片刻，立香闷闷地说了句不知道。

“我还是觉得去比较好，可是也很麻烦，”立香拿起手机，“主管要我明天给她答复，我真的很犹豫……如果我走的话，玛修也会和我一起走，所以其实走了也没什么不好的……果然还是走比较好……”

她叹口气，在手机上摁了几下，“决定了，还是去吧，但总觉得哪里不太好。”

“哪里不好啊？”

立香眼神有些躲闪，踌躇不决的样子，库丘林意识到自己一时嘴快，说了不该说的话，也住了嘴。

喝上头了。

“刚刚是已经和主管说了吗？如果要走的话就要搬过去了吧，这么着急找得到房子吗？”

“嗯，已经说了。公司有宿舍，可以在那暂时住一段时间，之后找到房子再搬出来。在这之后我再搬家也不着急。”

“找到新房子要把地址告诉我，”库丘林拉了拉衣领，“搬家我会帮忙的，以后有空就去做客。”

“被我烦了十二年居然还没厌倦，可真有你的。”

“怎么会，都十二年了，习惯了，继续这样下去我也无所谓。”库丘林笑了，“但是，我女朋友就是厌倦了我，才说分手的。前段时间忙得不行没怎么太在乎地搭理，只是应了几声，加上刚好在冷淡期吧。本来得过且过也可以有个像样的结果，结果对方先站出来，说什么这样下去不是她想要的，她已经厌倦了，之类的话。”

库丘林很少和她说起为什么分手，像今天这样是第一次，她没反应过来。两个人默默走回家，她想了一路，也想不出个像样的安慰的话。

“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

“我不会厌倦你的。”

库丘林愣了愣，随后释然，笑了笑：“我也不会。”

**我细心想过**

**停在今天这一处也不错**

**越过知己的亲密** **然而未有拥吻过**

**共你这么的暧昧** **已得到甚多**

**【3** **】**

如果自己的朋友不是库丘林的女朋友的话，她可能不会在高中的时候就认识库丘林。

相比同届学长迪卢木多被人疯狂告白却毫无自知之明，就算有什么传言说他正在与某某交往，最后也会被证实是女方自作多情的状况，库丘林则是来者不拒地答应向他告白的女生，以至于大家排着队等着他的现任变成前任，再轮到自己当他女朋友。

一开始的情况是这样的，后来似乎是候选太多了，排队也轮不到，当事人也没有继续拍拖的想法，打算走潇洒单身路线，放长线钓大鱼，结果是他身边总会有一堆女生缠着，上至学校新来的老师，下至刚入学的女生。当然，这些话都是无数个人传下来的不知道第几个版本的八卦言论。她一向对流言不感兴趣，但毕竟高中是个小地方，学习之余大家都爱聊些与自己无关的事，加上别人觉得她口风密，久而久之反而成了知道八卦最多的人，什么版本的流言都听了个遍，以至于因为版本太多自己不上心，最后记在脑子里的已经是混乱不堪的杂合版本。尽管如此，立香还是不知道自己的同学到底是怎么做到让库丘林答应她的告白的，只是在一起吃饭的时候见了一下这位传言中的让无数女人心碎的男人，中规中矩地做了自我介绍，便当作认识了。

第一眼见到库丘林她并没有什么感觉，只是感慨了一下这个男人头发保养得未免太好了些。之后不知为何见面更加频繁了，每天都能碰到好几次，学校也不小，怎么连上个厕所都能碰上那么凑巧。

以至于，她把 “每日必见库丘林两三次”这种事列入了自己的日常生活清单中，成为和吃饭睡觉一个等级的生活线。这么持续了一年，库丘林要毕业了，她身为后辈在台下看着他的毕业仪式，身边大多是为了库丘林和迪卢木多而哭成一片的女生，她有些纳闷，怎么就为了男人哭成这个样子了。

她中途离开上了个厕所，女生一个月总有那么几天不舒服。毕业仪式被一群人搞得不知所谓，心情并不算好，她也不想回去看到哭哭唧唧的一群人，正当她靠在墙上揉着肚子的时候，她见到了库丘林。更应该说，是库丘林先跟她打的招呼。

“库丘林前辈？你不是应该在毕业仪式上吗？”

“已经快结束了，我家长没来，所以一会儿的亲子温情环节和我没什么关系，干脆溜出来了。”

“但那些女生……”她指了指房间，库丘林一脸好笑地看着她，她一下子不知道要说什么，木讷地收回手，乖乖闭上了嘴。

“看来我在你心目中形象不是很好啊。”

她摇摇头，想了想：“我不是很了解你，虽然和你天天打照面，但基本没什么深入的交谈……别人有和我议论过你，但是大部分都是一提起你就开始掉眼泪的女生……”

库丘林哈哈大笑起来：“正好现在只有我们两个人，要不要和我出去好好了解一下彼此？”

“啊？”

“我想出去吃个冰淇淋。”

库丘林点了个冰淇淋，立香捧着热饮坐在他对面，不知道要说什么好，仔细一想这还是她人生第一次逃学，还是和一个男生在一起。库丘林只是问了一下她在学校的事，她老老实实地回答了，顺便一五一十地把女生口中的他也说了出来，库丘林听了后笑得乐不可支。

看来传言不能当真，她咬着吸管看着对面的人笑到眼泪都出来了。如果是真的哪能笑成这个样，这么一想，她突然好奇起来，问他到底是怎样一回事。

“好吧，我没受欢迎到要全校的女生围着我转，老师更不可能。保持单身也只是纯粹不想拍拖而已，没想到被误解成我在欲擒故纵，这我倒是没想到啊，嘛，不过我也可以考虑一下以后这么做。”

“排队当女朋友这个也只是夸张，不过我不否认有很多人喜欢我。”

“至于每天都有一群女生在我身边，我也没办法，女人太多应付起来很累的。”

“只是因为以前谈过几个女朋友，闹得比较大才被这么说吧。”

噢，原来是这样吗，她有一口没一口地吸着杯子里的饮料，“但是那群女生的确在哭……”

“那都是迪卢木多的，和我没什么关系，虽然可能也有些是被我调戏过的女生吧。”

“有女朋友还调戏别人……”

“不好了，要被后辈嫌弃了。”库丘林收起漫不经心的表情，摆出一副揶揄地模样看着她。

“超级嫌弃……难怪传言那么过分，你自己也没好到哪里去。”

库丘林又笑了，笑起来能看到他好看的犬牙，用丝毫不觉得有悔意的语气说我反思一下。

“都毕业了，以后就不能天天见到你了。”

立香抬了抬眼，她还没来及说什么，库丘林就把话接过了：“说起来也奇怪，怎么能天天都见到你，见你比见我女朋友还频繁。”

他说完这句话后，自己的小腹突然剧痛，她皱眉，下意识捂住肚子。库丘林看着她刷一下变得惨白的脸，本来以为是自己没头没脑的话惹到她了，刚道完歉，立香就摇了摇头，说只是身体不适。库丘林看到了她的姿势，神色变得微妙，要她在店里等一会儿，回来的时候给她买了止痛片，看着她吃下还把她送回家，晚上的时候立香还收到了他的慰问短信。

好吧，她躺在床上虚弱地想着，这男人是不是也做得太周到了些，真不愧是谈了好些个女朋友的人。

库丘林的毕业对她没什么太大影响，新的学年已经开始了，该上学还是得上，该做作业还是得做，该考试还是得考。只是下课抬起眼再也看不到走廊上有他路过的身影，饭堂吃饭不可能再碰见，操场上也不再有他的身姿。这么下去，平日里也不会有女生为了他一个张扬的笑而疯狂，校运会上更不会有女生疯狂为他加油打气，甚至那些传言也不会继续流传下去了。实感来得更慢一些，等她意识到这个人即将彻底消失在学校里的时候，已经是一个月后的事了，看着远处的夕阳爬满整个走廊，突然间，她的心空空落落。手机的短信还停留在上次的询问，他帮自己买的止痛片还在自己包里，女生对他的议论还在继续，然而，她是再也见不到这个人了。

见不到也没太大所谓吧，她含糊地想着，交集总是有限的，完了就完了吧。正当她这么想着的时候，库丘林又重新出现在学校里了，路过的时候还朝她挥了挥手，她从椅子上跳了起来，想都没想直接冲出了教室。库丘林似乎早就料到她会过来，气定神闲地等着她，说是上次毕业典礼翘掉了后半段，所以没拿到毕业证书特地回来一趟，还请她吃了顿饭。第二天，她立刻成了舆论中心，试问一个尚且泯然众人矣的女生，突然之间和学校的（已经毕业的）风云人物吃饭，还不是以女朋友的身份，这一件事是有多么令人震惊。

“多少女生想让他吃上自己做的便当，你则是直接跳过这步间接花了他的钱啊！”

朋友毫无逻辑可言的话语让她颇感无奈，“说得他好像以前没请过他别的朋友吃饭一样……”

“那不一样！你可是女生！”

“难道他在你们眼里只有女朋友没有女性朋友吗……”

“我们就没见过他有女性朋友，你是不是要当他女……”

“停，打住，一顿饭而已，想太多了。我不是他女朋友，你们爱追就追，不关我事。我也没有背后做什么见不得人的事，就只是一顿饭。我更加不是他的什么亲戚，我们俩全身上下长得没一处是像的。”

当事人斩钉截铁的发言并没有阻止流言，甚至有人只是觉得她在装矜持，朋友一脸“你不用解释我都懂”的表情，开始跟她说起不知道哪里来的关于库丘林的小道消息，使得她哭笑不得。

这算什么，还能以这样的方式证明自己的存在的？活在别人口中，靠着八卦继续存活在她的世界里？

事后库丘林和她打了通电话，她大吐苦水，又气又无奈，库丘林只是笑，用着相同的语气说那我反省一下，下次就不那么张扬了。她不依，还有下次？你敢我也不敢。库丘林问她想要点什么别的补偿，她想了想，说你过来教教我英语吧，我英语不太行，上次月考垫底了。

库丘林爽快地答应了，本来以为就要远离自己的人物，又这么神奇地回到自己身边，稳定地一个月见两三次，全因要教她英语。世界真奇妙，她这么想着，看着自己英语从fail到good，也就花了不到半年的时间，最后还成了她的拿手科目。直到准备考大学，她还一直和库丘林联系，跟他说起高中关于他的传言，惊讶地发现居然还真的有那么些是准的。

毕业典礼时库丘林也来了，这次来得很安静，没有被人发现，然而她在台上一眼就认出坐在角落的他，她在台上低下头悄悄地笑了。毕业典礼后他们一起去了库丘林毕业时去的小店，这次她点了冰淇淋，库丘林默契地点了当时立香选的同样的热饮。

这样下去也不赖。

【4】

原来立香一直不知道自己要去读的大学是哪里，直到录取结果出来了，才发现两个人又在同一所学校了。立香说起学校的时候，库丘林陷入了沉默。

还能怎样，身为高中的前辈自然而然得帮忙啊，于是乎立香的入学变得无比顺畅，做什么都有库丘林认识的人照顾，自然也没花太多时间去适应。

立香向他道谢，但其实她也没让库丘林花太多精力，库丘林甚至觉得自己并没有做什么，除了搬宿舍和一些体力活，立香从他这得到的好处也不过是在饭堂吃饭因为师傅认识库丘林所以能多得到一个鸡腿而已。

在这之前两个人已经相处了三年，虽然见面不多，但已经知根知底，拿捏到最好的尺度相处着，抛开上课睡觉和谈恋爱，两个人基本都在一起，有时候有什么好玩的事库丘林也会带上她。上大学的时候他换了好几个女朋友，毕竟是大学，大家都抱着玩一玩的心态，分分合合也不觉痛痒。立香来了之后他空窗了好一段时间，后来才和一个有些好感的女生在一起了。立香对此既不惊讶也不好奇，只是哦了一声，提醒他情人节快到了记得买礼物。

库丘林对于她的反应感到了一丝古怪，后来仔细想了一下，自己也的确想象不到她会有什么反应。她不可能惊讶，因为她早就知道自己本来就是花心的人；她不可能好奇，因为认识那么久，她从来就没有对自己的女朋友表示出感兴趣的样子；她也不可能吃醋，因为她从一开始就对自己兴致缺缺把他当好朋友看待——如果吃醋了才更奇怪吧，为什么自己要这么想？库丘林越想越绕，搞不懂，立香对他似乎没有情爱的想法，自己也是如此。但朋友的说法反而不足以形容两个人的关系，如果立香出了什么事，他的确会是第一个去闹的人，反过来，立香那边也是如此。

他放弃探讨两个人的关系，反正怎么高兴怎么来就好。

因为谈恋爱，立香能见到库丘林的时间自然是越来越少，她也没去主动过问太多，就如同之前库丘林毕业后的那段时间一样，乖乖地做自己该做的事。有时候库丘林和女朋友逛街也不忘给她带些小礼物，她也收下。直到有一次，连着一个星期库丘林都没有消息，她才突然慌了阵脚。

立香想起前些时间和朋友的对话。朋友说起她前一段失败的感情如何，感慨自己花了太多时间在男人身上，现在想想不值得。立香问道：“是不是谈恋爱了就会疏远以前的朋友？”

“肯定会的，有些不重要的人甚至不会再联系了，基本上时间都是给了对方的。”

她的心一下子掉到谷底。见面的机会少了她可以理解，可是，毕竟是谈恋爱，总有一天自己会成为被疏远的那个。这么几年过去，她早就把库丘林划入了不可分离的一部分，和他在一起就如进食睡眠一样自然，又因为次数频繁而显得不重要，但是，离开这些，就如鱼离开水一样，终究会消亡。

她后知后觉，自己早就把库丘林当作不可替代的那一个，可是只是“朋友”这一个含糊的身份界定，并不足以让自己长久而自然地留在他身侧。立香想起高中的时候，库丘林毕业后留给她的失落感，当时两个人还没现在熟络，她就已经如此。现在这样，她更加无法预料自己会如何了。

她试图让自己冷静下来，做不到。谁都会拍拖结婚跟另一个人白头偕老，自己总会有一天要淡出他的生命，他也总会有一天要彻底离开自己。从小到大她都对分离无感，唯独这次，她彻底不知要怎么办了。

过了三四天，库丘林才过来找立香，电话打不通，他跑到她宿舍找人，结果被她的宿友告知人不在。

“立香这几天状态很差，”她的室友看上去有些担心，“整个人有点木楞，喊她她也没反应，虽然有去上课，但总觉得她看起来很奇怪……”

库丘林四处找她，最后是在图书馆的角落找到恍惚的她。立香看到他时有些反应不过来，任由他拉着自己去咖啡厅坐着，听他解释为什么这几天为什么没联系她。

“……大概就是这样，不是故意不理你的，不过这是我的错，抱歉。”

立香这才开口，问他这段时间去了哪。库丘林惊讶极了，看到她眼神都是空的，吓了一跳，赶紧问她发生了什么。

立香摇摇头，说回去吧。回去的路上库丘林皱着眉看她魂不守舍的样子，最后她哑着声音说：“库丘林，我以为你不要我了。”

他一愣，终于明白她为何她看起来如此憔悴。他还没来得及多想，已经把她抱住。

我怎么会不要你，我疼你还来不及。

回到宿舍后库丘林已经精疲力竭，先前女朋友跟他大吵一架，碰巧家里出了点事他不得不回去一趟，女朋友闹脾气和他对峙，他已经没有精力和她继续彼此折磨，任由她在电话一头吵得翻天覆地，直接说了分手。把学校和家里的事忙完，他才有空去给手机充电，翻到好几个立香的电话和短信，他才意识到大事不妙，赶紧跑回来找她。

自己的宿友似乎也在发脾气，四个人的房间，剩下的三个人僵持不下，其中一个人嘴脸扭曲，鼻子都要冲上天。他还没来得及说话，那个人先开了口。

“这不是库丘林吗？怎么一个多星期没回宿舍突然又回来了？怕不是在和女朋友干些见不得人的事吧？”

库丘林皱眉，没理会他，只是自顾自地收拾自己的东西。

“话说，这都是你第几个女人了？和女人玩很爽吧？三天两头往外跑，有了女朋友还要去找别的女人……那个谁，藤丸立香是吧？”

他的动作停了下来，一脸冷漠地看着对方，对方也不示弱，冷笑一声。

“不是长得不错嘛，脸也行，身材也好，你也真能忍一直不下手。不过她也不是什么好人吧，不然怎么跟你这种人厮混，都这么久了，她也没在你身边消失过，真……”

对方还没说完，他已经冲着对方的脸狠狠打了一拳，对方被打翻到地上，他揪着对方衣领，毫不留情地揍了对方一顿。对方试图反抗，可是被库丘林压着，怎么打得过库丘林。

“说我可以，把我说得多难听都可以，但是你要是敢说藤丸立香一句，我现在就把你的腿打断。”

没有人站出来制止，直到对方因为骨折发出哀嚎他才收手。第二天他把宿舍清空，直接住到了外头，再也没回来过。对方自知理亏，不敢跟学校举报，这件事不了了之，库丘林也懒得再去追究。

最近发生太多，他需要时间恢复，他干脆把同样没缓过来的立香也拉了过来，两个人一起在学校外面住了几个星期，一起吃饭一起睡觉，彻底放空自己。

立香作息规律，天打雷劈也依旧早睡早起，导致本来过得混混沌沌的库丘林也把生物钟调到和她一样。有时候他没那么早睡得着，就躺在她身边，看着她的脸发呆。

在立香委屈地说出“你不要离开我”的时候，他终于明白了。他需要藤丸立香，藤丸立香也需要他。有些东西会随着习惯刻进自己的大脑，成为呼吸一般自然又不可或缺的存在。她不知道从什么时候起已经成了长在自己身上的一根骨头，如果有人想硬生生扯破他的皮肉再狠心摘下这根骨头，或许不致命，但那样的疼痛和之后的痛苦根本无法想象。拔一颗小小的智齿都足以让人疼的死去活来，更何况是这样的削皮剜骨？

所以立香说不要离开她。

库丘林认识藤丸立香那么久，那是她第一次示弱，无力地像一根轻轻一折就会断掉的稻草。他不是心软，而且在那个时刻，他意识到，自己可以轻而易举地伤害别人，但是她却是自己最珍惜的那个。

他已经离不开她了。

那段日子她仿佛从噩梦最深处慢慢清醒过来。库丘林什么都没做，睡在同一张床上他除了搂搂抱抱没做任何过分的事。偶尔除了她在沙发上看电视，他会走过来抱住自己，她顺势躺在他怀里，两个人无言地盯着电视屏幕。印象最深的，是有一次他从背后抱着自己，很轻地说了一句，一会就好，一会就好。

立香站在那一动不动，任由他抱着自己，库丘林的脑袋蹭着自己的脑袋，不知道过了多久，久到她站到脚都麻了，库丘林才结束这个拥抱。

她不知道这样的需要算不算情爱，她觉得不算，可是她活了那么久，第一次那么强烈地希望一个人能一直在自己身边。她自认为自己算不上好，但没想到居然能贪心到这个地步。她以前从未想过占有和专属，这个愿望强烈得卑微，绝望又自私，她并不想当库丘林的女朋友，或者当他的妻子，她只想以别的方式在他的身边度过这一生，仅仅只是在他的身边，分享他的喜怒哀乐，跟他一起迎接死亡。

立香从来没有正视过在他身边逗留的女子，她只关心库丘林一个人，如果另外的那个人能让他快乐，那么一切无可厚非。库丘林的室友说得没错，那么久了，库丘林换了数不清的女人，唯独只有她一直在他身侧。

可是这么可怕的执念，再怎么样也能笼统地概括成爱吧。或许，是的，这或许称得上是一种爱，一种喜欢。又可能因为如此，她贪心地希望能留在他身边更久一些，当情侣总有分手的那天，复合的几率极小，就如同她冒险成为他的女友试图成为他这辈子对的那位一样。立香不是不肯冒险，别的冒险她无所谓，可是这样的冒险，如果真的失败，那么这辈子都无法从沼泽里爬出来了。

库丘林想过，现在他们的关系和普通的情侣有什么区别，得出的答案是没有。他想拥有她，虽然现在这样的方式并不赖，而且规避了大多数风险，没什么不好的。可是这样就足够了吗？他不敢想下去，藤丸立香也不敢想下去，界限在那摆得明显，如果有一个人先要跨过去，那么总会面对那个不可避免的坏结果。关键是，谁都承受不起那个结果带来的一切影响。

人总喜欢把感情归类，幼稚可笑，就像孩童要执着地等红绿灯过马路一样看似有理又无理可循。灯会有坏的一天，有时候红灯时马路上也不会有车。并不是所有的感情都是爱，可是最后都会归根于爱，多么无理。

可是，可是。

不论如何，他们都互相需要着，要不可分离地过完这荒唐的一生。

一切步入正轨，两个人都对大学时的事默契地闭口不提。春去秋来，眨眼两个人就认识了十二年。两个人分别有过自己的情侣，最后的结果都是无疾而终，身边的人来来往往，留下来的只剩下一桌吃饭的和彼此而已。

搬进总公司后她忙碌得不可交加，睡觉成了最大的奢望，以至于一到休息天她便睡到大中午。两个人断断续续靠着电话短信交流着，库丘林似乎也很忙，连新的女朋友都没时间找，被立香开玩笑说居然开始修身养性了，库丘林表示自己真的老了。

“以前估计闲的没事干才想着谈恋爱。”

“你这种每周双休的人哪里不闲了？”

“老了老了，爱不动了。”

其实哪里是爱不动，只是没有多余的爱可以分出来而已。就像他喝了无数种酒，白干葡萄红酒威士忌白兰地鸡尾酒，最后，他还是选择了啤酒。

**若你珍惜我** **不如从来没有爱恋过**

**互有好感的尊重** **更加可贵么**

**无论你喜欢谁** **请你记住留下给我这位置**

**时常在内心一隅** **空出几寸为我坚持**

**同度半生** **亦有张椅子**

**是否爱还是其次**

**比不上恋人** **但厮守一辈子**

**无论你喜欢谁** **请你继续留下身边这个位置**

**时常在内心一隅** **剩低几寸留给这女子**

**谁共你好** **都不碍事**

**我都会衷心支持**

**未必所有关系** **亦受得起刺激**

**但我可以**

【5】

负责项目终于结束，结果圆满，组长带着大家出去吃庆功宴，连日的赶工总算得到了放松，胡闹完已经快深夜，大家一起拼车回家，立香在中途就到了。下车的时候心情愉悦，因为从明天开始她就有假期了，虽然还没想好要做些什么，但总算是有自己的时间干别的事，比如，去见库丘林，在他面前得瑟一番自己的假期。

她捧着手机快步走着，库丘林发短信问她到家没，她开心地打了一大串字说自己如何如何，视线的余光瞄到了一个靠着墙抽烟的男人，她轻快地走过，摁下发送的瞬间她听到了对方手机的提示音。慢慢的，她意识到什么，最后停下了脚步。

她定定地站在那里，她猜到那是谁了。

只有他，只有他才会这么做。

立香用尽了全身的力气转过身去看他，他在路灯下笑得无奈。

“亏我在这等了一晚上，你只记得给我发短息，直接忽略我这个人了。”

一瞬间她一句话都说不出来，千言万语梗在喉间，看着他一步一步朝自己走来，给了她一个拥抱。

她哽咽，伸手抱住他，颤着声音：“库丘林。”

“嗯，我在。”

**虔诚地** **热恋一辈子**

**共你也许** **真的不容易**

**喜欢你** **最好不要讲**

**安守这位置**


End file.
